Harry Potter and the Fairy Tail Alliance
by Dragon Vongola
Summary: Harry, while practicing magic, ends up discovering the Power He Knows Not, and his sent to Fiore where he is to gain experience and allies in the fight against Voldemort from the strongest guild in the land. He is given extremely powerful magic, see how he uses it to help friends find love and fight evil.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an idea that has been rattling in my head for the last month or so. So here it is hope you like it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 1:**

Harry sat in the library, he was trying to hide out from the rest of the school, and what better place to so that then the library, no one expected to find him there. After what happened after the Third Task he wanted to be left alone, even Ron and Hermione. The Image of Cedric's lifeless eyes as they had stared at him kept playing out in his head. A good man was dead and a bad one was bad from the grave, Voldemort had returned and it was only a matter of time before the darkest wizard of the age came to hunt Harry down.

The young wizard was looking at a book on apparition, if Voldemort was going to come after him he was going to have to be able to apparate so he can get away, he wasn't ready to fight. He was just about ready to try it, there was something he was forgetting but he couldn't place his finger on it. 'Oh well' he thought, he'd remember soon enough. And so Harry went to an unused class room and shut the door. Harry made sure he had his wand in his pocket, as he stood there and concentrated, he pictured the other side of the room in his mind, as the book said to. Harry could feel his magic flowing through him, and then he felt it, the pressure of being squeezed through iron bands as everything went black. As this happened he remembered what he had forgotten, and Hermione's voice rang in his ears "You cannot apparate or disapparate inside of Hogwarts." Now he knew, it's not that you can't, it's that you shouldn't because when he opened his eyes he found himself in another room. The room looked like an office with a rich green carpet and beautiful tapestries on the wall and no door in the direction he was facing. The only thought that came to his mind was 'Oh Shit.'

It took awhile to work up the nerve to turn around but when he finally did he was surprised by what he saw. At the other end of the room sat a beautiful wooden desk, a rich warm wood, most likely mahogany, and was five feet long. Along the walls near the desk were lined with bookshelves that were full of thick old looking books, in front of the desk were several chairs that were cushioned in crimson leather and had mahogany legs. Behind the desk sat a man with a calm kind face with orange eyes that danced with bright flame. He had blondish, brownish hair that defied gravity with its spikes. The man wore a simple white shirt, black tie, and a black vest, his hands were on the desk, and Harry noticed that on the man's hands were gloves that looked like they were made of black leather and metal (on the back of his hand was a seal stamped with the roman numeral for one.) The man beckoned Harry forward, and the young wizard hesitantly moved forward, he sat in one of the chairs and looked at the man warily.

The mysterious man smiled at the black haired youth sitting in front of him before standing and walking in front of the desk and leaned against it. "My name is Giotto, and you brought here by magic itself so as to be trained." He crossed his arms and kept his smile on his face. "Trained for what?" Harry asked confusedly. The man's face darkened slightly before answering, "After what happened in that blasted grave yard, the powers of magic deemed it necessary for you to gain new power." His voice was full of sorrow. Harry's eyes hardened at the mention of the graveyard. "And what power would that be?" he asked Giotto. "That would be holder magic more specific use of magical rings. I will train you here for a few months and then you will go out on your own and gain experience and allies." Harry sat there and thought for a moment, before realizing that while his apparition had failed. It had given him the chance to learn a whole new magic all he had to do was agree. "I'll accept" he stood and shook hands with Giotto and thus began their training.

Giotto had been training Harry for the last six months in combat and magic. Harry was now able to use ring magic to a level that he was taking Giotto almost on equal footing, and while Harry could easily defend himself in hand to hand combat he had a long way to go still till he could beat Giotto. Harry's teacher had explained, after the first week of training, that because the training area was outside of any world that time didn't pass here and so if Harry were to return to Hogwarts it wouldn't be a second after he left.

Harry awoke one morning and found the training room had turned back into the office (the room had the ability to shift to the people need) and found Giotto sitting at his desk with a finely made box in his hands. "Harry the time has come for you to do your real world training." Harry was gob smacked as he sat in the chair. "Already?" he asked a little fear in his voice. "It'll be ok Harry I have a few gifts to give you," he opened the box and showed Harry the contents, inside were ten rings. Seven of them ranging in the colors of orange, blue, green, yellow, red, violet, and indigo, one ring was silver and the last two were gold.

"Now I bestow these rings onto you, these rings are unlike other ones, while other rings use your power to attack and never grow stronger, but these get stronger as you do. They will drain your power but their power will be equal to yours." Giotto pulled out the ring with the orange stone, "This is the sky ring it has the ability to absorb and redirect attacks, it has some harmonic abilities." He handed it to Harry who put it on his right middle finger. Giotto pulled out next the blue gemmed ring this is the ring of rain, it has a few calming abilities but its main power is to incapacitate your enemies." Harry put this ring on his right index finger. The teacher pulled out the indigo ring "This is the mist ring it can create illusions, powerful ones" Harry place this one on his right ring finger. The next was the yellow gem ring, "This is the sun ring and it has powerful healing magic" This one was placed on his left middle finger. "This is the storm ring; it has offensive magic with some disintegration power." Harry placed this on his left ring finger. Giotto handed Harry a purple ring, "This is the cloud ring and this ring has the power to replicate and increase the power." That went to the left pinkie. Giotto pulled out the final gemmed ring which was the green one, "This is the lightning ring and it is a defensive ring that has the ability to harden anything…now get your mind out of the gutter." Chuckling Harry put this ring on his left index finger. Giotto pulled out the silver ring, "This is the ring of agility, it gives you the quickness of a cat, and just as light on your feet as one." Harry put it on his right pinkie as Giotto pulled out the gold one with a shield etched in the band, "This is the shield band, it has the power to erect at most three shields at once that can withstand physical attacks as well as magical ones" Harry put that one on his left thumb, and the final ring was also a gold one with a circle etched in the band, This is known as the blast ring it concentrates magical power and releases it in a powerful burst." So in all on Harry's left hand, from thumb to pinkie, sat Shield, lightning, sun, storm, and cloud. On his right were the blast, rain, sky, mist, and agility.

Now Giotto handed Harry a clothing box, inside he found clothes that looked like Giotto's when he first arrived, a white shirt with a vest but no tie, Harry slipped on the clothes and pushed up his glasses on his nose, overall an intimidating figure. Giotto stood before his pupil, "Now, when you get where you're going you are to find and join a guild called Fairy Tail, it will be the best place to gain experience and allies. As for when you return to your home, magic shall tell you when its time. "A white seal appeared in the floor and opened up to reveal a forest floor. "This is where we say goodbye, we will never meet again, I just hope I have given you enough skills so you overcome your destiny" the two men hugged and then Giotto pushed Harry through the portal and he fell into Fiore and into his next great adventure.

**Okay here it is if people like it I will continue if not well please review and tell me how I can fix it.**

**The next question is if I do continue should I pair Harry with Lisanna or Erza?**

**Until next time**

**Dragon Vongola **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I did tell myself if at least one person liked my story I would continue it. So here is chapter two it might not be as long as the first but it is stepping stone to the next one.**

**Chapter 2:**

When Harry landed he was in a sunny clearing, in the middle of a forest, and using his agility ring he made it up to the top of a tree and looked over the tree tops and saw a town about half a day's walk he guessed. As he landed he heard a few voices in the trees, deciding to check them, Harry followed them back to their source.He found three people arguing in another clearing not too far from Harry's landing zone. There were two boys and a girl. One of the boys had pink hair and a scarf, and his clothes reminded Harry of a Disney movie, Aladdin, he saw his cousin watching at one point with the vest and pants he also had a strange symbol on his upper arm. The other boy had dark hair and a grumpy face, though for some odd reason he was wearing only a pair of green pants, he had the same symbol as the first boy on his chest and around his neck was a cross. Both boys were yelling at each other their faces close together slinging insults back and forth. That is until the girl with scarlet hair knocked them both in the head making them fall; Harry noticed she wore armor over a blue skirt.

The boys started to cower in front of her, even the cat that Harry had just noticed was there, it was blue with a pack on its back. Seeing them cower in front of the girl made Harry chuckle, which was a bad idea, it alerted the three to his presence. Harry had to react fast, activating the shield ring just in time to block blasts of ice and torrents of flame. He had to activate his agility ring to avoid a sword strike from the girl. He didn't attack but kept dodging and blocking, they moved deeper and deeper into the forest until they had Harry backed up against the wall of rock that looked like a cliff face.

Harry held up his hands with a smile on his face, "You caught me." The girl moved the sword tip to his throat "Who are you and what are you doing spying on us?" the two boys stood behind her one with a large cannon made of ice on his shoulder and the other hand his hands on fire. "Well my name is Harry Potter and as for spying I was on my through the forest when I came upon your group I apologize for the misunderstanding." His caviler attitude was annoying the people keeping him trapped, (He picked up the attitude from Giotto in their months of training.) The two boys dispelled their magic and seemed to believe his reason (which wasn't an excuse it was real), though the girl kept the sword where it was. "Tell me why?" her voice was hard as were her eyes. "I am telling you the truth, please believe me, if you don't please notice that while you were attacking me that I only dodged and defended myself but never retaliated." He spoke smoothly and logically (something else he learned from his teacher.) The girl seemed to realize that he indeed spoke the truth and lowered her sword.

"Well Harry, my name is Erza Scarlet; the dark haired boy is Gray Fullbuster and the pink haired boy is Natsu Dragneel and we are from Fairy Tail. Now what guild are you from?" she asked noticing Harry's attention to the name of their guild. "Actually I was hoping to join your guild." He asked, looking as innocent as possible for Erza. "We can take you to the guild so you can talk to the Master." She replied. And so Harry landed in Fiore and was already on his way to achieving the great things his future had in store for him.

**I know its short but as I said it's just a stepping stone to a much longer chapter that that I will start and probably post tomorrow. **

**Please read and review**

**Until next time,**

**Dragon Vongola**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Makarov Dreyar master of the guild Fairy Tail, was sitting on the bar in the middle of the room as he watched over his children. He took a long draft from his drink when he felt it. As one of the Ten Wizard Saints Makarov has the ability to sense magical energy, and he was feeling a mighty one that just appeared out of thin air. The small wizard set down his beer and took a contemplative face. This energy could change the world; Makarov only hoped that it was for the better.

Harry followed Erza, Natsu and Gray through the forest toward the town he had seen earlier, all the while Natsu talked about the guild and how awesome it is, and occasionally starting a squabble with Gray only for Erza to scare the two silent. This made Harry smile each time; he thought it was fun to watch them, Natsu told him this was how all of Fairy Tail acted, like one big family. They arrived at the town's edge and Harry saw the building at the other end of the town. Harry was in awe of it, three tiered building with a Japanese style roof, up on the top tier stood a flag with the same symbol that was on the trio with him. "Welcome to Fairy Tail" Said Erza as she opened the door that revealed a bar fight. The scarlet haired mage sighed as Gray and Natsu both charged into the fray.

Harry watched in bemusement as the guild fought amongst them, though he noticed one person that hadn't joined the brawl. He was short man, like Professor Flitwick short, with a bushy white moustache and thick white hair that lined his bald head, and he was smiling as he looked on the guild. He wore a white tee shirt, with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, he had on an orange jacket and pants, and he sat atop the bar with a tankard of something in his hands. The young wizard walked around the fighting and went straight for the tiny wizard.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're the Master of the guild?" Harry asked as he leaned against the bar next to the man. Harry felt the magical power coming of him in waves, this man was powerful and a lot wiser than he was trying to let on. "And who might you be?" Makarov asked in his gruff voice. "Harry Potter, I am hoping to join your guild." The young wizard replied holding out his hand and the old wizard shook it. "Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail" the older man looked at the rings on the young one's hands and his face turned from care free to stern. "Come with me" the voice brooked no arguments. So harry followed Makarov to a back room that looked to be an office.

Makarov now knew who had that immense amount of power and it was the boy that couldn't be more than fifteen years old following him to his office. When they arrived he turned and pinned Harry to the door with an oversized arm to his chest and a fierce glare, "Why are you really here?" his voice was hard, Makarov would do anything in his power to protect his children. Harry panicked and told the old man everything. How he came from Hogwarts, how he is the target of an evil sociopath, how he came to be trained in magic, about Giotto, and how he met Natsu and the others. Harry was worried, he had lived it but even to him the story sounded farfetched. The arm has long been moved from Harry's chest and rested at the Master's side.

Makarov was shocked; he couldn't believe that the legendary Giotto had trained the boy, the Hero that practically created ring magic. He had lived thousands of years ago, and had battled the dark wizards till he and a small group of light wizards won, from that group he created the first Magic Counsel. He eventually left the counsel and helped create a few of the guilds on being Fairy Tail itself. For this young man to be chosen by magic to be trained by one of the most powerful wizards to ever lived, it was an omen that big things were at work both in his world and this one. "Come with me" and lead Harry out of the office.

The duo moved around the brawl, which was still going on, up onto the stage. Harry watched as Makarov's head swelled and his voice echoed over the fight, "Enough!" the fight stopped immediately. "This is Harry Potter, and he is the newest member of our nakama, let's all welcome him to his new home!" a massive cheer went up and a warmth spread through Harry's chest as he saw Gray, Natsu, and Erza cheering more loudly than the others. Maybe finally he would find a home here. A girl came forward with a stamp like object, and asked where to place his mark, Harry decided to put it his right forearm(like the dark mark only better). When the stamp was removed the Fairy Tail mark sat there in an almost blood red. He was a member of Fairy Tail now, now all he had to do was live his life, gain more friends, and wait for the day Magic decided to send him home.

**I am sorry it's so short. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible and yeah it turned out short.**

**Now I have a poll up for who Harry should end up with that poll will last another week or so, so vote!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Dragon Vongola **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Blasts echoed down the hall as Harry ran cradling the young child that had been held hostage by low time dark guild. The child was the daughter of a very rich business man who was offering a very large reward for saving his little girl. So Harry accepted the mission and went to rescue the little girl, he thought he was being stealthy and he was, until he entered the room they were keeping the girl in, he tripped some sort of magical alarm. So here he was running down a maze of hallways with a little girl clinging to his back he had two out of his three shields, one behind him and one in front of him and he was using the agility ring to move faster. He needed to get her out of there, after the abuse he had suffered as a child he felt he hated seeing any child in distress and this girl had been beaten by her captives. No lasting physical damage but enough psychological that it would give her nightmares for a while.

He was almost to the door that is until he ran into the "master" of the dark guild. He was a large man, with an intense face; he went by the name of Marcus. Now this Marcus used a weak version of Ice Magic, simple and weak but effective for what he wanted to do with it. He created a spear of Ice and launched at Harry and the little girl, though sadly he was far out classed. Harry manipulated the shield to intercept the spear which shattered on impact. Harry set the girl on her feet and looked at the man with an intense glare that would have made even Erza flinch; obviously the man did (badly by the way). The young ring mage stepped forward, with anger radiating out of him and with anger came power and that power was making Marcus shiver in pure fear.

The Master of the Dark Guild blinked and Harry was no longer in his sights, feeling a tap on his shoulder the amateur ice mage hesitantly turned only to be met by a blast of energy (from the blast ring) and made the dark mage fly through the dark guild headquarters, effectively beginning the demolishing duties that has made Fairy Tail so famous…and infamous. Picking up the young girl he pushed the agility ring as much as he could, making it out of the building just as it collapsed. With a wry smile Harry ran all the way back to the girls town, where he was met by her grateful and weeping father, who not only gave him his reward but when Harry healed the bruises and welts on the young girl by way of the sun ring, the father offered anything from his personal magical armory.

Harry followed the older man into a locked room in the mansion. There the ring mage found swords, armor, magical items, and a few nifty items that could amplify magical energy. Harry zeroed in on two things one was a pendant, it had a thin silver chain and hanging from it was a small silver dragon's claw clutching a sapphire blue sphere. Just holding it in his hands, Harry felt his magic almost double (which is like saying the Pacific Ocean doubled in size…a lot of water). Harry looked to the older man who smiled and nodded, happy to give such a gift to the man who saved his little girl. The second object was a black hooded sweatshirt with red lining made from a very light but strong silk. Harry recognized it as acromantula silk which is highly spell resistant second only to dragon skin. Shedding his vest he put on the jacket and found that it fit him like a glove. He did a few maneuvers and found that it didn't restrict his movement in the slightest. Harry looked at the father who nodded again only this time a bit hesitantly but nodded all the same. So all in all Harry saved the young girl, got the reward and got a few new magical tricks so with a wicked grin he left the mansion and the small family behind and headed home to his own family.

The now sixteen year old ring mage walked down the streets of Magnolia towards the guild, he had been there for little over the year now and had gained a lot of friends and people he was close to over that year, but he was closest to Erza, Natsu, and Gray. And while he never went on missions with them it was known to the guild and other guilds for that matter, that if you messed with one of the four you messed with all of them (though that is the way the entire guild worked.) Harry was primed and ready as he entered the doorway for the inevitable…and sure enough. "Harry! Fight Me!" Natsu's voice rang out just before the pink haired wizard slammed into a projected shield, "Natsu don't you have somewhere to be?" Harry asked as e took a seat at the bar and smiled at Mirajane as she served him a large glass of juice (that was a weakness, like Erza and cake). "Oh yeah there is rumor of Igneel in Hargeon, a port town, Happy and I are going to check it out see ya when we get back" Yelled the sixteen year old dragon-slayer as his blue cat flew after him.

Harry just smiled after the two as they ran down the road, until he heard a sigh next to him, looking over he spotted Gray sitting next to him…in nothing but his boxers… "Gray please put some pants on" Harry said as he drank his juice. Looking down Gray seemed startled at the fact that he was nearly naked and ran off to get dressed. Sighing the young ring mage rose just as the other resident ring mage entered the guild with a lady on each arm, Loke sent a glare his way and Harry just shrugged it off to go search for the master. Loke and Harry had some friction when it was known that Loke was another ring mage both went head to head in a small battle, Loke lost pretty quickly and embarrassingly, so Loke didn't really like Harry all that much.

Harry found the master in his office (for once) doing some paperwork, he looked up when Harry entered, and the former wand wizard explained what happened on the mission, and then headed back to the bar where Cana and Elfman seemed to be having an argument on who could be the loudest and all Harry could think was 'Ah, life is good.' But little did he know events were on the horizon that would change them all forever.

**Ok so here is the new chapter, I am very sorry it took so long but I had papers and finals galore but I finally got one up.**

**Please refer to the poll on my profile on whether I follow the story line or make my own…**

**And please send prayers to the families of those who lost their live in the elementary school shooting today, my prayers go out to them**

**Please Read and review (I do better with input!)**

**Until Next Time **

**Dragon Vongola**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I would like to apologize for the last chapter five it was a mistake and now that I am on spring break I hope to be able to update it more often. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 5:**

Harry was sitting at the bar nursing a mug of cider (he didn't like alcohol…the one time he got drunk it took Laxus and Erza to take him down)and talking with Lucy, the new member of the guild when the door opened and Erza came walking in carrying a large fang tusk thing. Natsu and Grey, who had been fighting immediately stopped and were acting over the top with one another, which made Harry smile (Erza told him that she knew they fought but she found it amusing the way they acted around her), the scarlet haired mage walked up to the bar and Harry wrapped her in a hug "Harry its good to see you, the last time I was here you were off on some mission…Oh I'm sorry my name is Erza and you are?" the last bit was aimed at Lucy who introduced herself with an awestruck look on the celestial mage's face.

Erza felt a tap on her shoulder, when she turned she found the dark haired ring mage holding a plate of cake with a smile on his face. Erza squealed as she launched herself at him taking the cake and running to a table to eat the cake with a blush on her face. Lucy gave the chuckling man next to her an incredulous look as he sat down next to her. "What was that?" she asked as she glanced at the deadly mage. "Erza loves cake it's her one weakness, it's the one way to get her to smile" the smile on his face as he said that made Lucy realize that Harry had feelings for Erza even if he didn't know it quite yet.

As Harry watched Erza eat her cake from across the room he was reminded of the time after Mirajane and Elfman came back in the guild that night and it was revealed that Lisanna was dead it tore everyone up but none so much as Natsu and Harry, Natsu because of how close the two were and Harry because she was like the sister he never had, she was nice, kind and always ready to give anyone a bright and cheery smile. After the memorial Harry had gone into seclusion going off on mission after mission after mission. For a while he was nothing more than a husk, till Erza made him mad enough to attempt to take it out on her. Which didn't end well (if you know Erza then you know that she defiantly beat him down hard) and she did it the next day and the next day till finally Erza looked at him and started to cry, she screamed, she told him that it was tearing her up to see him killing himself. That was when she slapped him, that woke him up (I know what you're thinking, he got his ass kicked day after day and then a slap was all that it took to wake him up?). Erza never had hit him with her hand, before she used her weapons to beat him down. After his wake up call he turned around and became the Harry they all know and love. And now here he sat watching the girl responsible for turning around his entire world back to the way it should be.

As he was looking and thinking, Makarov had come out from the back room and sat on the bar and looked around and felt the magic energy coming from the dark haired mage. The old man watched as the young man gone through the loss of a close friend and watched as he came close to becoming nothing but a shell of a human in the afterwards, but now he sat and smiled laughing with the other members of the guild. His eyes moved amongst the other young members of the guild, Natsu, Grey, Erza and the others they were the future of the guild and he was proud of them all. Though something was about to happen that would change the future of his guild forever.

There was a crack that echoed through the guild hall, all eyes turned towards the stage where a white spell circle was forming and shining bright. It was silent as the circle formed till a there was a clatter of a mug hitting the floor followed by a "NO! It can't be time yet!" Harry's voice was scared as it rang out, he would never forget the spell circle that changed his life forever. "Harry what is that?" asked Makarov, not taking his eyes off of the potential attack. "It's the spell that transcends dimensions; it's the spell that sent me here. I was told that Magic would send me home when it deemed it was time." His voice was shaking at this point telling the guild just how scared the ring mage was. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned and looked at the grinning faces of Natsu and Happy. "If you leave, don't think for one second that we won't follow." Grey stood next to the Dragon-Slayer mage and smiled showing his agreement, Lucy stood up on the other side (while she hadn't been with the guild very long she felt that Harry was someone she wanted to be there for…and also she wanted to try and pair up Harry and Erza). The last person to stand with Harry was of course the scarlet haired mage herself Erza walked in front of Harry and place her palm on his chest, "You are going anywhere without m, what if you forget who you are again?" the smile on her face made Lucy believe that Erza reciprocated the feelings that harry had.

The group of five stood side by side as the approached the circle now portal and stood in front of looking right into the bright white light. "You might never return; are you prepared to leave us forever?" Makarov's voice rang out as the only voice that could be heard. "We'll return, this is our family, this is our guild this is Fairy Tail! And that transcends time and space, nothing can keep us from coming to our home no matter what we will return…so wait for us" Harry's voice answered back and there wasn't a dry eye in the hall as the five walked through the portal and in a blinding flash of light it closed leaving the rest of the guild with an empty sad feeling. Makarov had tears running down his face openly as he watched five of his children head off to meet an unknown destiny.

It was the time of the opening feast and everyone was merry and happy, quick to forget the bad things that were happening outside the school walls. They could forget the war and Voldemort as long as they were inside the building, all of them except a hand full of students. Those closest to Harry Potter realized it was just another without their friend another year that Voldemort stood undefeated (they really didn't care about the last one they don't see him as a tool for defeating the Dark Lord) they were just sad that their friend wasn't able to join them in the merriment of their final year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore stood in front of his students welcoming them back into the folds of the protective castle. "Now why don't we all enjoy the feast…Tuck i-" he was cut off from finishing his sentence when a bright light flashed in the room and formed a circle, a portal. Out of that portal walked out five people all the ages of seventh years but what caught his attention was the young man standing in the middle.

He was wearing a black hoodie with red lining, blue jeans, and a large assortment of jewelry on his hands and around his neck, but that isn't what caught Dumbledore's attention. It was his face, his eyes were jade and his hair was jet black, he knew this boy, he knew him, but it couldn't be…

"Hello Hogwarts I'm back said Harry meekly as every wand was pointed at him in preempted strike. "And tell me, my boy, how you have come to return to these halls ay Mister Potter?" Dumbledore's sentence set off a chain reaction of…well reactions, that would have repercussion that the world would change the face of the magical world forever.

**A/N: Harry has returned to Hogwarts and will soon face the challenges of being a teenager in school!**

**Again please forgive me for my brief insanity and please read and review its what keeps me coming back to this story **

**Dragon Vongola**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter, I finished the Warden corps so this will be my main focus now.**

**It was brought to my attention that that I said that no time would pass while Harry was away…So here is the explanation.**

**Time was suspended while Harry was in the pocket dimension and once he arrived in Fiore time progressed properly.**

**Chapter 6:**

People were whispering furiously while they looked at the old Headmaster thinking that he finally went over the deep end (and let's face it the old man is mad as a hatter). Two people stood and marched forward with wands out and hate in their eyes. "Professor, how can you say Harry is here, none of these intruders look nothing like Harry!" the bossy voice of a bushy brunette screeched into the Fairy Tail mages ears making them wince.

"Miss Granger, if you would open your eyes you would see the young man standing in the middle there, is none other than Harry James Potter" The old man turned and gave the boy a warm smile and approached the group. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy all tensed but seeing as Harry was relaxed and smiling they relaxed as well. Dumbledore placed both hands on Harry's shoulders and beamed at him, "My boy where have you been these last two years?" he asked glancing over at the other Fairy Tail mages.

Harry looked at the kind old man in front of him and then looked around the room and noticed that the hall was filled with not just students but adults and children. "I'll tell you where I have been if you tell me what is going on here" Harry replied with a cocky grin gesturing around the hall. Getting a nod from Dumbledore before the old wizard turned and addressed the rest of the hall "Ladies and Gentlemen as you can see something has come up, Professor McGonagall please take over" and with that gestured for the Fairy Tail five to follow him (which they did) and led them to his office.

When they made it to the Headmasters office Harry was greeted by a familiar sight, the room was exactly as he remembered the comfy looking room full of spinning gadgets, overstuffed chairs, and of course no one could overlook the magnificent bird that was Fawkes. Upon Harry's entry the phoenix gave a loud call and launched himself at Harry landing on his shoulder and nuzzling his face which made Erza and Lucy coo and Gray and Natsu chuckle. "Hey Fawkes, I missed you too" Harry said as he smiled at the bird. Dumbledore smiled at the sight as well, as headmaster he shouldn't have favorites but he could undoubtedly say that the young man in front of him was his favorite student. The old man walked around and sat behind his desk and motioned for the others to sit. Harry chose to sit on the arm of Erza's chair (seeing as there was only four chairs) something that got Lucy laughing evilly in her head.

"Where have you been my boy the entire country has been searching for you for two years?" Dumbledore asked after being introduced to the others. Harry went on to explain what had happened to him over the last two years and his six months of training with Giotto. Harry explained about the different types of magic, the other demonstrated shocking the Headmaster at the power of magic gathered in his office. Dumbledore was specifically interested in Nastu's Dragon Slayer magic. Harry then told the Headmaster about some of the more major quest he had undertaken. To say Dumbledore was shocked would be an understatement. He was beyond gob smacked at the fact that the young scared boy, who sat in the Hospital Wing after the witnessing the death of a classmate and the resurrection of his parents murder, now stood before him a warrior of magic who could go toe to toe with many other powerful magic users.

Harry then gave the Headmaster a questioning look, "Now professor would you please tell me what's going on here?" Harry looked at the old man in the face and saw him seem to age in that moment. "Well as you can see we are somewhat overcrowded at the moment, that would be Voldemort's doing. You see shortly after you disappeared Voldemort came out to the public by murdering the Minister while Fudge was giving a speech attempting to discredit both of us by telling everyone that we were lying about Voldemort's return (ironically). From there things got worse he amassed a great many followers from other countries making the majority if magic users in Britain dark magic users, which made the ICW declare us a Dark Country. Which means they won't help us at all, in fact they are close to calling a cleansing of our country. Soon the ministry fell and Voldemort's Death Eater legion swept across the country killing muggles and wizards alike, which got the attention of the muggles which brought their military into the mix. And that forced us into further seclusion; Parliament passed a law saying being magically born is being punishable by death if you haven't registered. They took a few adult wizards and would use them to teach the newer generation of muggle Many decided to register but that brought persecution from the muggles and soon the wizards and witches had only one place to go and that's here.

"So the remainder of the wizarding world came here and set up shop so to speak. We have built a small country here within the newly constructed magically fortified walls that encompass the entire grounds. We have nearly two thousand magic folk here and could be attacked at any moment, though we do have some magical creatures on side. We have the merfolk guarding the waters and we finally made peace with the centaurs and they are protecting our forest." Dumbledore finished his explanation with a worn down look on his face as he looked at the five mages. He looked at their somber faces and felt a small ray of hope, if these people helped them the scales might just tip to their favor.

The Headmaster's hopes were realized when Natsu stood up and shouted "WELL YOU HAVE FAIRY TAIL ON YOUR SIDE NOW!" making the others rise and agree Harry standing looked at the old man before him and said "We'll take it from here Professor, you can relax now" Dumbledore looked at the group assembled and felt the power in the room rise and felt that now Voldemort had a serious threat to his power.

**ELSEWHERE:**

Lord Voldemort sat in his command post sitting on a throne as an owl carrying a letter came through the window. The Dark Lord took the letter and read it, and smiled. "Finally, Harry Potter you have returned. Now I can finally take my revenge and end this rivalry once and for all" The followers standing outside the room heard Voldemort's maniacal laughter and knew there was going to be a massive attack soon.

**A/N: So here is the newest chapter I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Please if you have questions don't be afraid to ask I enjoy answering questions!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Dragon Vongola**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok I know I said that this was going to be my main focus and I am sorry that I haven't updated lately the ideas that have been coming in on me are keeping most of my focus and I haven't been able to think of where I want this story to go. But here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7:**

Harry stood up on the walls that surrounded the grounds, they were twenty feet tall and five feet thick made of rough grey stone and they hummed with powerful protected wards. Erza and Lucy had been impressed when they saw the walls and felt the magic, Natsu and Gray just scoffed and tried to say they could do better but the serious look on Harry's face made their claims fall short.

Harry turned and looked at the inside of the walls and frowned, inside the walls was the last remnants of the magical world. All inside the walls were small huts that didn't look like much but Harry knew that inside were possibly a hundred different families. At the last count that Dumbledore made there was nearly ten thousand refugees, and not just witches and wizards but squibs, muggleborn's family, and a few sympathizers.

Though Harry wasn't as naive as the Headmaster, he knew that with a group this large there were bound to be several spies and now Voldemort would know that he had returned and would no doubt send a few advance forces that were on their way. He looked down at his guild mates, "Guys, there are probably a group of dark wizards on their way right now." Erza nodded, Lucy looked a little shaken up, and the two knuckle heads were grinning madly.

"Now theses walls have been warded so that no one could apparate inside of the walls, so that means that they will either have to go through the front door or attempt to come over the wall. Now Erza, Gray  
I need you to be our long range cover, use the Heavens Wheel Armor." The two mentioned smiled and went up onto the wall to be stationed above the door. "Natsu you and I will be ground cover nothing will get by us." Natsu nodded and cracked his knuckles; Lucy fidgeted waiting to hear what Harry wanted her to do for the coming battle.

"Lucy how long can you summon two spirits?" "About two hours but I'd be exhausted for the next two days" she replied. "Okay I want you to summon Taurus and then Aquarius and let me talk to them" Harry said after a moment and leapt to land beside her. She nodded and then summoned the perverted bull, but before he could go on about Lucy's body, Harry held both hands up and in each hand held a glowing orb of energy, in his left he held a ball of golden energy from the blast ring and in the right was a violent red ball of energy from the storm ring, "Listen, you perverted bovine, there is a battle up ahead and we are going to need you otherwise all these people" he pointed out at the people that had been gathering around them, "are going to die. Will you please focus and follow my orders on the battlefield?" he looked into the spirits eyes, The bull's expression went from comical to serious as he looked out at the innocent people and nodded his head, "Yes sir I can" he replied as he looked at the ring mage's eyes. "Okay Now Lucy will summon you when it is time" With a nod the summons went back to his realm.

Now walking over to the bit of lake that walls protected he had Lucy summon her other zodiac spirit, who was not happy "Why did you summon my little girl?" Aquarius proclaimed in a rude manner that made the crowd that had gathered step back a little. "Hey! Enough of your sass, we need your help." Harry said getting right up to the water's edge and looked at her, "Look around, we are about to be in a battle not a huge one but one if we lose all these people will have no hope and your key will be stuck in another dimension where it will have no summoner ever again so you are going to help us by making sure nothing gets inside do I make myself clear?!" Harry was using the cloud ring to make a scary aura appear and terrify her, it worked cause she nodded her head, "Good Lucy will summon you when it is time" and with that she went the same way as Taurus.

Harry sighed and slumped to the ground hoping to have some rest before the battle and that's when two pairs of legs came into view. The ring mage looked up and saw his old best friends staring at him with awe like expressions. "Hey guys, how have you been?" he asked nonchalantly, that got a different reaction from the both of them. Ron just smiled and shook his head, same old Harry acting like he hadn't disappeared for the last two years. Hermione on the other hand looked livid, "Harry James Potter, where the hell have you been? What were you thinking running away like that…" and it went on like that for five minutes and it probably would have gone on longer but she made the mistake of insulting his intelligence, not calling him stupid more like his judgment, and that was when she awakened the wrath of the other S-classed mage sitting next to him.

"Listen here, while Harry is headstrong and brash, and he can go into situations without thinking and he can be stubborn, and…what were we talking about?" Erza turned to look at the boy she was sitting next to who sweatdropped. "You were defending me" he provided. "Oh yeah, he is also the most powerful mage I ever met and I have met all ten saint wizards, and once he awakens his full potential there will be no one to stand in his way." Her passion in her voice got the brunette looking between the two with a questioning look which got Lucy chuckling evilly.

Harry spent the rest of the day enjoying the weather and catching up with his friends. It turns out Ron and Hermione had started dating in sixth year and Harry couldn't be happier for them. Erza, though she didn't know why breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that Hermione was taken, this got a chuckle out of Lucy and Hermione. Lucy had pulled the bookworm aside and they both started plotting ways to get Harry and Erza together.

The next morning as the morning fog rolled off the lake Harry sat up on the wall as he over looked beyond the walls at the ruined husks of buildings that were once Hogsmeade. The rest of the guild mages arrived and sat next him and passed him a hot mug of cider, he smiled and drank it, and it was peaceful. But that was when it all ended and there was the sound of hundreds of apparations and two hundred some dark wizard and witches appeared all holding out their wands.

"Show time" and with that they leapt into action…

**A/N: You all probably hat me for that sorry guys it just felt like a good place to stop. And I have a good plan for the battle, now I know that the guild doesn't kill but I might have them kill plese tell if that would be wrong!.**

**Now please tell me how many more small skirmishes should they should encounter before the final battle and if Harry should stay at Hogwarts or he should return to Fairy Tail.**

**Please Review it'll help updates!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Dragon Vongola **


End file.
